


Healing and Heart Break

by Crystalumbra



Category: South Park
Genre: Daydreaming, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, F/M, Imagination, M/M, Multi, OOC, One-Sided Relationship, Superheroes, Sweet Tweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalumbra/pseuds/Crystalumbra
Summary: Tweek Tweak.What a weird name.Not that he really questioned his parents about it, it was perfect.And he had always wanted a perfect life.Even when perfect meant not-so perfect.Can you tell I’m rambling? Oh well.Nothing ever goes my way...
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Leopold "Butters" Stotch & Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Tweek

“Tweek?”

Boom, there goes his train of thought.

Tweek blinks a few times, trying to remember where he is, why he’s there, and what the hell is that black stain on the ceiling?

“Tweek, dear, do you mind helping me unpack those boxes over there?” His mom sighed, looking over at a stack of boxes.

Now he remembers, they had just moved here for his dad’s coffee business. What a shame, he liked his old home.

“Y-yeah sure.” Tweek stood up, chair scooting back as he made his way over. He opened the first box, immediately regretting it.

His eyes shifted through all the books and photo albums, what they held were precious memories of where they had just moved from. Friends, crushes, pets, even places.

“Honey, are you okay?” His mother piped in again as he slowly closed up the box, “I-can I just go look around? I wanna see my new r-room.”

“Sure, dear, whatever makes you calm.” Tweek sighed as he put the box down, placing a hand on the oak railing, “Just make sure your father doesn’t see you! He’d have a cow...”

He patted at his jeans for a moment, carefully slipping a small photo into a back-pocket and shuffling up the stairs.

Today’s gonna be great...

_________________

So there he was, laying down, back on his new bed, staring at the ceiling. What was he supposed to do?

He closed his eyes, just another day in the life of Tweek Tweak.

Tweek Tweak.

What a weird name.

Not that he really questioned his parents about it, because the name was perfect.

And he had always wanted a perfect life.

Even though his idea of perfect meant not-so perfect.

His idea of peace was drama, his idea of kindness was betrayal. And don’t even get me started on love.

Wherever he goes there’s someone falling for his looks, mostly girls. And he didn’t even like girls!  


Some would ask how he did it, ask to teach them, call it a miracle. But it was more of a curse.

He’s always envied a dramatic and action-packed life, he’s always liked when a character has to overcome a giant problem because of the smallest mistake.

But despite falling in love with every movie plot, with every dramatic break-up, he couldn’t bring himself to make his life filled with secrets and broken hearts.

So he settled for the next best thing.

His imagination.


	2. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek has to start school, he doesn’t want to.
> 
> But does he really have a choice?

“Tweek”

Tweek’s eyes flutter open.

Huh, I guess I fell asleep... oh well.

“Knew you’d be up here, you feeling okay? Your mom said you were looking weird.”

Tweek sighed, sitting up and looking at the front of his room where his dads head was sticking out of the doorway.

He didn’t really care about Tweek’s health. He just didn’t want people to think he was a bad parent.

“Yeah, I’m fine dad...”

“Good, good...” He let out a relieved sigh. “Tell your mom or me if you feel bad! Wouldn’t want you to be sick on your first days here!”

His parents... his parents were weird.

They treated him like an adult, but in a bad way. They expected him to always take responsibility for the smallest thing, they would leave him alone for days, sometimes weeks, because they knew he could cook.

“Hey, champ... Your mother and I have been working and thinking,” He paused, looking at his messy, twitchy son, a look of disgust washing over his face for no more than a second, “And we have finally found you a new school! Exciting, huh?”

_________________

School.

One of the few things that made his eyes tear up, his skin itch and burn, his feelings sway and cry, his brain cluster and break.

Can you tell he hates school?

Not for the same reason as others, though.

He didn’t care because he was dumb, far from it.

He didn’t care because he was scared of people.

He didn’t care because he didn’t know what would happen next.

He cared because he would come home.

He worried because he would come home and his parents would yell, mostly his dad.

And he feared because he didn’t have anyone to run to.

Anyone to hold.

Or hug.

Or kiss.

Or talk to.

So he came home, his parents would yell at him because he never payed attention. Always off in his own world. 

And after all this, he went up or whatever direction his room was at the time, and he went to his bed, pulled a blanket over his head, curled up, and cried.

And though he cried, he sobbed, his body shook and wracked, the world still spun.

People still died, people still lived.

People celebrated and people mourned.

But there he was.

Crying and wishing.

And no-one even noticed.

Even the two people downstairs.

Looking like they loved him, until he messed up.


	3. Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of Stan’s group.

“Agh, WhaT!?"

Tweek sat up, abruptly, covering his ears while an alarm clock beeped obnoxiously.

Honestly, though, he should've expected this.

Mostly because it happens every time they move. WELL, every time they move, the night before Tweek's first day of school there, his dad sneaks into his room and sets up an alarm clock.

No-one knows why. Even his mom!

Tweek lets out an annoyed groan, lifting the blanket up and letting out a small yelp when his feet hit the cold floor. He gets dressed, trying and failing miserably to button his shirt. He looks over at a standing mirror, arguing with himself whether or not he should wrestle his hair with a brush.

"Hon'? Are you coming down?"

Tweek sighs and follows the voice into their makeshift kitchen, it mostly just the counter and a fridge and oven. The fridge doesn't work yet, and the oven hasn't been washed for years.

"Yeah, I'm awake."

His mother gives him a pleasant smile, putting a plate of eggs and croissant in front of him.

"I'm so glad that you're going back to school already... my little baby's so tough!"

Tweek gives a short grunt in reply, he was missing something...

"Mom... coffee."

He knew he sounded rude, but his mom knew his needs. He was pretty surprised she forgot.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, baby!"

His mom, came and give him a quick kiss on the forehead before shuffling back to the counters.

"Umm, well... it seems we have a problem..."

Tweek stared at his food, he never really ate much...

"we haven't unpacked the coffee maker."

He looked up at his mom, trying not to glare. He could feel his leg shake and tap on the floor.

"It's fine, I'll live."

___________________

"Goodbye, dear! Have a nice day!"

He shifted the weight on his back, watching his cloudy breath in the frosty air.

He stopped, watching four boys standing at a bus stop. He met the eyes of one, the one with bright green eyes, almost matching his olive-lime ones, and curly red hair under his ushanka.

"Jew! Look at me when I talk to you!"

Tweek stayed still, the two kids staring at each other until the fat one shoves the red-head.

"HEY! What was that for, Fatass?"

"Well, KAHL, if you just payed attention to me-"

Tweek choked back a whimper an approached the group, waving a small hello to 'Kahl'.

"Hey." The boy chirped, smiling and extending his hand, "Kyle Broflovski. You must be the Tweak kid."

"Y-yeah, that's me.."

Tweek laughed nervously, watching the other three boys look him up and down.


End file.
